Growing Up, fast
by Tecna-assassin13
Summary: Annette Darling is faced with a challenge: To grow up and save Neverland, or stay in a much more darker Neverland and have her childhood littered in darkness and evil, and no Peter. What will she do? Romance HookXOC Rated T for safety.


**Hey people, guess who's back with more random darkness? ME! I did this as a one-shot thing. And it wasn't as dark as I expected it to be. More info at the end of the story though. Have fun, no flames please!**

**Oh, and this is set in the modern days, around this year. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have at you, Peter Pan!" cackled Hook. He thrust at Peter pan at a distance with his scabbard. Peter struggled fearfully of his nemesis. He was chained to an anchor and hoisted high above the deck. Pirates poked at his stomach and shook the cage of TinkerBell. She was thrown around and became battered and bruised as she hit the bars.

"Help me, Peter." She pleaded softly in her pixie voice.

"I'm sorry, Tink." He said, finally defeated. The lost boys whimpered and their shackles clattered. Peter was unchained and lowered slowly after being a piñata for the pirates. With his wrists bound and buff pirates at his side, he was thrown down before the fearsome Captain James Hook. His evil, crocodile (ironic isn't it?) sharp grin and serpentine eyes glared down at the raggedy boy in victory.

"So, Pan, didn't think I'll get you some day, hm?"

"Let them go! Let me go!" he pleaded angrily. He tried to lunge at Hook, only in vain when he sidestepped and Peter went into a tub of rotten fruit. The pirates laughed at his misfortune and Hook only smiled icily and picked his teeth with his Iron hook.

"Oh, look, our boy just learned a lesson about growing up?" he sneered to his first mate, Smee. The bumbling idiot (Smee) only nodded and uttered in agreement.

"Get me my hat, Smee. This is a moment in History!" he announced. Smee tended to his Captain and preened the peacock feathers nicely on his hat.

The pirates took Peter by the arms and threw him to the ground in front of the plank.

"Now, Go boy, what is it like to walk the plank…"

Meanwhile, Annette kneeled behind the barrels wondering in anxiety what to do. She loved Peter Pan, he was her best friend. But when she and the Boys ran into Hook and his pirates, she began to bleed into womanhood. It was the first time she has ever bled and she was scared and infatuated. Her mother said that it was common for twelve year old girls to bleed during their changes, but she was just too soon. But when her eyes fell upon Captain Hook, she felt her heart leap out of its place and travel to her neck. His black wavy hair shone like quick silver, his eyes were a sharp rusty brown colour that struck her to her heart. He was handsome yet evil as Satan himself, tempting but dangerous. And he made her change into a woman.

* * *

><p>EARLIER...<p>

When she and the boys met Hook (at a safe distance, of course), she never felt the same way again. A trickle of scarlet stained her panties and she felt hot at the cheeks when her eyes met with his. But that one second connection was broken when the Boys hid her behind a rock to keep her from being seen. As s twig snapped, the pirates and the Boys moved like a pride of lions to a herd of Gazelle. But they were all caught, except for her, for she fled (well, she flew across the ground like hover craft) for Mermaid Lagoon.

The Mermaids invited her to swim, talk and play. But she refused to join them for she felt so confused. Was it a female fancy she had on Hook, Peter's great nemesis (she was told by Tootles)? If it was, that was betrayal? But she loved Peter, as a friend. What if she…Too many questions buffeted around her head until the Mermaids screamed and pointed at her. She looked down towards her sexual areas, where her body met her legs. Blood was coming out of there and she didn't know what to do. She plunged herself underwater and polluted the lagoon in her own blood. The Mermaids fled from her blood, and her ageing pollutant.

She got out again and sat upon the rock, all alone. The Lost Boys and Peter were captured. She and the Boys were planning on recapturing him. One by one, did each lost child get caught by the pirates or left to the fate of pirates. All but herself was left. Negotiating, bribing, raids, attacks, and trying to understand Hook, All failed.

She gazed hopelessly down at her reflection. A sad face with silver hair and hazel eyes stared back with tears rolling down her face. She kneeled down at cried. She shouted in anger "Why? Why? Why?"

"How can I do anything?"

"I'm hopeless at everything." (In which she was hopeless at the moment, and back in London, she was an average person with low achievements in most subjects at school.)

She cried until a single tear dropped into the water and landed onto an Oyster. It opened up and a Nymph awoken.

"Girl, why are you so sad?"

"I-I-"

"Child, uh uh, don't tell me. You are confused about what you have to do to save Peter. He is trapped aboard the Jolly Roger with that so...hot Captain, I see." Said the Nymph seductively.

Annette's anger flared. "How dare you say that? That man just kidnapped my friends and most likely will kill Peter, my best friend!" She stormed off but before she could reach the forest, the Nymph said "But, you are interested in Hook's weakness. And how to get him back and make use of yourself. Are you? You are also confused as to loyalty to Peter or your budding fancies for the Captain. Are you not?"

Annette stopped, the Nymph was right about her. She sighed and turned back to her.

"Just tell me what to do. Why is…" she trailed off.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, Hook hasn't been around a woman in years. Let me tell you more about him. He was just like you, bashing about and all, but was bitter. When he tried to leave Never land, he couldn't and blamed Peter for that. He grew up, but couldn't leave. Then Peter made fun of him and cut off his hand and fed it to the crocodile, which is why it liked him so. Hook has matured, but not to his fullest extent of adult hood. Only a woman can do that, harbour him to a full man. But anyway, Peter and the Boys and Tinkerbell haven't grown up yet. They are under your age and you have a body that blossoms like a flower long before the winter is even over. That's why you are attracted to Hook, but your heart stays with Peter because he's your childhood friend. You are a borderline child, no longer a child, yet not a grown up."

Annette bit her lip, confused as to what's happening. So she wasn't an adult or a child. What was she?

"My dear, welcome to adolescence. This is a point where you can chose to live in Never land as a child forever, or grow up and become an adult, a woman and go back."

"But-"

"I know it's hard for you, but Peter will always be your best friend, he'll live in your memories where you can visit Never land anytime. You've changed, but he doesn't. It doesn't mean you cannot visit him again. Of course you can. Are you willing to let go of your childhood and become a woman?"

Annette remained silent.

"This is a way to save Peter and the Boys, it's an ultimate sacrifice and that is mature, brave and…oh, Peter will remember you forever for that. It's something he might not be old enough to understand, but…maybe one day he will understand. He might forgive you in the end. He's a boy and he'll forgive you."

Annette took a deep breath as her mind whizzed around like an angry buzzard. But then she settled her decision and felt her stomach doing the flip flops.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll grow up. If it's the only way I can save Never Land and help other children live in this world. I'll do it."

The water in the red lagoon soon perished and the Nymph smiled.

"Okay, you are very brave to do that. Well done. Now, I'm going to teach you something that you'll have to face during adolescence. That is, to kiss, to have charm and beauty. To become a woman."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Annette, unsure.

"Of course, once you get it, you'll be fine!"

Within a few hours, Annette began to change as though she lived for an extra two and ten years. Her breasts blossomed, she grew taller, her hair became silky and her voice mellowed out. Her clothes became small and loose around her body and she could no longer wear her slippers. Her feet and legs were long and fleshy and so where her arms. Her face became more womanly and her eyelashes became longer.

"AAh, Annette, you look stunning. Take a look at yourself now!" said the Nymph. She looked into the pool and gasped. Her cute, innocent features were gone and a woman was there staring back at her. Her night gown was a mere baby doll dress now and the sleeves were up to her elbows. Her lips were glossy and red like Hook's scarlet frock coat and her hair was no longer silver, but mellow brown and wavy. Her eyes were big, green and cat like. She looked more like a mysterious beauty of Never land than sweet, naïve Annette of before. (More like Natalie Portman)

"How-It's just…." She gasped at the change in her voice.

"I know, hard to take in the years that have passed on you, but I can assure you, the others of Never land haven't changed, but you, Madam Annette. But just a few more touches on that gown of yours and things will work according to plan."

"What plan?"

"Hook wants to go home, you can take him back, and you want him. He wants a woman, you are the first woman he's met, and he'll fall in love with you at first sight."

Annette gasped. It is what she wanted. She saw beyond his evil, and there was pain in him that she as a woman can heal. She saw a spark of hope and that there could be some good in him after all. He wasn't evil; he just wanted to go home. Peter wouldn't let him, but he's a child and won't understand. She sighed and thought of protecting both her interests as a motherly thing. Well, Peter, that was. As for Hook falling in love with her…er, maybe.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"You are a woman, he's a man. If you kiss him with loves first kiss, you can send him and yourself and his crew back. One leaves their childhood forever when they leave their parents and marry someone to become one flesh. The boys will be released and returned back to the Tree as will Peter and he and the boys will in time learn of your sacrifice. It'll be told as a legend of Never land and kept in its chronicles of history."

"Sounds….fairytale-ish."

The Nymph laughed dryly and assured her she'll be alright. She altered her blue baby doll night gown. She cut the sleeves off and cut the front off to make a sexy "Y" cut dress. After some sewing here and there, no longer did it look like a night gown, but a short dress fit for a maiden. They both smiled and went for the ship, Annette flew (the magic hadn't worn off for some reason, as there was still a child in there until loves first kiss) across the ocean weakly and slowly and the Nymph followed her until the deck.

"Good luck Annette! I pray for a safe journey back to your world!"

"Thank you." Annette whispered.

* * *

><p>PRESENTLY...<p>

She hid behind the barrels and saw him, Hook, the Boys, the Pirates there on deck. Poor Tinkerbell was caged up and battered. She took a deep breath as Peter was beginning to walk the plank. Hook wasn't too far from her and she eyed the boys. Their eyes met hers, and they gasped and remembered her. But, she's grown up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to them and they heard and began to cry. _I'm sorry, Peter, I'm so sorry._

She got out from behind the barrels and confronted a childhood nightmare as a woman.

"Hook." She said strongly in her mellow voice.

Hook and his crew and Peter turned around and gasped. There stood a beautiful woman in awfully short dress that revealed her long, olive legs. Her long, wavy, brown locks cascaded over her fair face and her lips were tempting. Her teeth were white and looked delicious to taste and her eyes alluring for the Captain. He stared with his mouth open to a small gap. She flickered a small glance down to Peter.

_I'm so sorry, but it's time for me to go home. It's getting late…._

Peter seemed to understand and felt helpless as to what happened to her. Hook and the pirates were mesmerized by the beauty as to what they saw.

"Who-Who are you?" stammered a smitten Hook, who from a fearsome pirate became a fumbling creature. She laughed heartedly and saw love flicker to life in his eyes. His evil melted away and his dark side, a dark child hood memory forever.

She met with him on the middle of the deck and a gentle sea breeze blew past her face and around her slender figure. She smiled and held Hook's hand and hook with her slender fingers. She leaned into his ears and whispered "Annette Darling."

His eyes widened and his heart rose right out of his chest. She leaned back in and gently kissed him on the lips softly. His hand clenched up into a fist and then relaxed and worked his way up her back to her hair. He kissed her back and they kissed in unison. A wind picked up and light swirled around them as they left Never Land together and went back to their world. The Pirates were erased from Never land and returned back home. Well, they were glad to go back and they certainly kept cooking for their mother's from then and promised never to bother their sisters ever again.

As for Annette, she returned home to bed. And she woke up the next morning, in her single bed. She looked in the mirror, hoping she was a child again, but sighed in frustration as she was still a twenty-two year old adult. But that dream in Never Land was so refreshing as it took her back to her child hood as a Darling. She chuckled to herself and got dressed casually for her Sundays. As she walked down the hall in her Sunday attire: A Tank top, a skirt and boots, she wondered why that dream felt so real? That kiss with her child hood nightmare? Weird, she thought to herself. As she wondered this, she noticed a scarlet red in her small garden.

She wondered outside and wondered what it could be. There, her heart stopped and she cried in joy. Of course, not all of Never land was lost as a memory. There, spinning around in circles, confused to the changes of London, was Captain James Hook himself.

"Hey, Codfish." She joked finally.

He stopped and saw that same beauty from Never land standing there with an amused smile. He was still in his frock coat and attire from Never Land.

"You, scurvy bilge Rat!" he yelled and she ran for her life back into her house. She ran past the dining room frantically and into her bedroom where he tackled her and she fell onto her couch he kissed her hungrily (after all, being in Never Land, you only get Mermaids and Nymphs, not actual women.) and she laughed happily. For the rest of the day, I shall spare the reader of boring and explicit content. For the rest of their lives, they were married, and told their children and grandchildren about Peter Pan, Never Land and the Lost Boys, but never did they forget the wonderful Captain Hook. (Hook liked talking about himself an it dawned upon him that maybe his experience in Neverland wasn't so bad after all.)

Peter, as you know, never grew up, and he never will be. The Mermaids helped free him and the Boys, and they returned home to the Hollow Tree. They retold Annette Darling's great sacrifice to other children that came wanting adventure. Peter is still in Never Land waiting for you. Look for the second star to the right and fly straight on until morning (though I doubt you can take a jet there. It's impossible, just a bit of faith, happiness and pixie dust is all you need and you can FLY!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's all for me. **

**Just a recap of the story: Annette goes to Neverland one night with her friend, Peter Pan. She and the Lost boys try to rescue him after he was caught somehow, but in vain, they all got caught and Annette sacrificed her innocent childhood for maturity to save Neverland from Hook and his pirates once and for all, but in a way made herself happy as she fell in love with a child hood villain who became good in the end. **

**Post- script info: **

**1. Originally, Annette was a girl around Sixteen, but she wasn't as innocent and childish as Peter expected. She sells herself as a prostitute to the pirates and then she is freed again. ****another version was that she gets captured and gets close enough to suddenly make out with Hook so that she could grab the knife, free herself and gang, and she reveals to all of them that she isn't as innocent and childish as they thought she would be. She has a tattoo, she is influenced by Britney Spears (a bit) and is a high schooler. **

**2. I wanted Hook to have some love, so I contributed to the Hook XOC category. Don't you all agree? **

**3. This is based on the Disney Version, it was easier for me to picture the characters and it's more interesting**

**Anyway, have a good day, and please leave feedback!**


End file.
